Talk:Gackpoid V4/@comment-66.86.33.74-20150531194740/@comment-53539-20160412071928
@Anon, its not the accent or the capabilities, but rather the voicebank build. In terms of Gackt himself, he has a good level of English, accented but good. What the disappointment would fall on would be the technical side and the economic side. Its like wanting to do a voice on Jack Black or Ozzy Osbourne, your looking at a $8,000 per hour price tag or something for a voice purely. You can hire an amateur singer and get the whole thing done for much less, in some cases prperly for the same price it is to hire 1 hour with these type of singers. So hiring Gackt may be expensive and will take 1 week - 1 month possibly to do. Gackt Japanese is not so bad as the whole thing is done within 4 hours per voicebank. So the price is much, much cheaper to do a Japanese vocal. Megumi, not being such as a big singer, is much cheaper to hire then Gackt because her professional level isn't the same. Then we have the build, your looking at 5x the samples to deal with and not every studio is equally as good at the engine build. Megpoid English was good, but it left Gumi with a lot of glitches. NExt we have the length of time it takes to develop the vocal... 1 to 1 + 1/2 years for a decent build. The quickest a Japanese vocal was build was the Kagamine pair Act1 in V2 at 2 months. Thats about 1 month per build. And the quality was crappy. Tonio is the quickest confirmed and that took about 4-6 months and the quality was "standard". Thats a long time either way to spend building a vocal even in comparison. Because, as well, the vocal is 5x the size of a Japanese vocal the profit is lower because of the amount of time, samples require, testing, etc. And this is where a vocal is more likely to fail then with the provider... True Megpoid English may be updated, but notice how the plan to begin it is on the back bench and there is no rush. For the price of developing 1 English vocal you can toss out several extended vocals and still rank in a bigger profit from them overall. When you look at the CFM English vocals and how "lazy" they've been built, I'd say actually a lot of the way they've done it is to cut corners and cheapen the production the best they can. ITs why they likely made no effort into making the octaves large or the tempo longer, its English for the sake of being English and done on the cheap. For a reason. Because if they didn't do that, its likely they wouldn't make a buck. Gumi's actually the only member of the Big 8 with what one would consider fairly decent English and currently Fukase beats overall. Vocaloids are not made for charity. Their made for profit. And they sell only a handful of thousand copies compared to some software such as video games. When Vocaloid was first released, you were looking at a sales expectation of 1,000 units. For Miku to sell 60,000 was remarkable for a reason. I'm not saying the end result wouldn't be good here, I'm saying expect the worst so you can be surprised when it happens.